Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to logging events, and more specifically, to logging events in media files including frame matching.
Background
Creating lists of events for a video file by hand is tedious and prone to error. Reviewing a tape or video file in one tool while manually entering time codes in another can lead to mistakes and inconsistency. These types of problems can make it more difficult to consistently handle video files in a library.